The Other Side
by Moyima
Summary: Response to the Inversion Challenge on the LV Writers list. Requirements included with chapter one. Luke and Vader switch bodies and have to masquerade as each other until they can switch back. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Response to the "Inversion Challenge" on the Luke/Vader Writers group.

Requirements are as follow:

Luke and Vader trade bodies. This can be at any time in the trilogy or before and can be because of an alien artifact/weird occurrence/the Force, whatever. The two characters have to learn to live each others lives plausibly until they can switch back.

Requirements  
1. Must be L/V  
2. Must contain the line, "Just remember, I can do just as much damage here as you can do there."  
3. Must contain the line, "Give me one good reason not to kill you where you stand".  
4. Must have at least one scene where Luke has to get used to walking with a cape.

A/N: To fill up any holes for anal-retentive readers out there: this is an AU story that is set after Han's rescue from Jabba. It's an AU. Back off. Besides, it's a challenge fic in which Luke and Vader switch bodies, I think Han's presence is the least of our worries.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

The strike team crouched amid the foliage surrounding the small Imperial installation. The air was thick with humidity, the leaves dripped with condensation. The aroma of the flora was so potent the air seemed to taste sweet and sticky. With every breath, Luke felt like he was drawing viscous syrup into his lungs.

"That's it." Han hissed near Luke's elbow. "What's supposed to be in there again?"

Luke leaned down so Han could hear him and whispered, "Our scanners are picking up a huge amount of energy from this bunker. Whatever's in there, it's got a lot of juice."

Luke saw a small wave from a member of their team ahead. He motioned silently to the three others with him that it was clear, and to follow him towards the complex. Silently, the squad moved towards the small durasteel door built into the rock face of a cliff, concealed by the thick forest.

"You think they've got central air in there?" Han whispered, wiping the sweat dripping into his eyes onto the sleeve of his shirt.

Luke shot him an annoyed look that was returned with a lop-sided smile.

The team's hacker silently moved up to the computer terminal at the door and began working on the security system. After several moments the man turned and looked in Luke's direction, he shook his head.

"The system must not be accessible from out here," Luke muttered.

Han shrugged, "No problem, kid, I can hotwire it."

Han crawled through the tangled plants that were covering their position and joined the hacker at the door. A minute and a half later, the door slid open without protest.

Luke rolled his eyes as he waved the team into the complex.

They proceeded cautiously, sweeping the corridors to ensure that there were no guards or surveillance cams. There was nothing. It was quiet, dark, and deserted.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Han muttered, just as the last strike team member crossed the threshold—

—and the outer door slid shut.

The team turned in unison and stared at the closed door. Luke called to the last member softly, "Rahyan, will it open from the inside?"

The young man pulled off his helmet and took out a glowrod; he inspected the door thoroughly before looking up, saying, "The controls have been completely melted, Commander Skywalker."

Several soft curses were heard in the dark from various directions. Luke pressed his lips together and moved forward. "Keep your eyes open," he ordered, "Looks like they might be expecting us."

"We should get the hell outta here then!" hissed someone close to him.

Luke glanced into the dark to his left, "I don't feel a threat," he whispered, and continued to move forward.

The man snapped on a glowrod and turned to Han, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Han shrugged, "Jedi mumbo-jumbo. But he's usually right."

"Usually?"

Han shrugged again, and followed Luke.

Luke moved silently, but swiftly, through the corridors of the complex. The Force was buzzing at him; but, of course, he couldn't decipher what it was trying to tell him. He could sense that the team was close behind him, feeling apprehensive, but energized by Luke's certainty.

Luke could make out a faint glow coming from ahead. He slowed down and waited for the team to catch up.

"There's light ahead," he whispered. "Stay tight and alert."

They moved as a group, coming closer and closer...

Luke stepped out of the corridor into what looked like a control room. The overheard lights of the room were off. Luke looked ahead and saw where the dim glow was coming from; a pulsing ball beyond a railing at the opposite end of the control room.

It glowed faint white, and pulsated like a star; hovering over a catwalk; its dim light saturated the room. The light seemed like a tangible thing, wrapping its fingers over them, caressing the metal, the control panels, and their skin.

"What is it?" someone behind Luke whispered in awe.

And suddenly, there was a click. The click of a weapon being snapped from safety to kill.

The team turned, and found their exit completely blocked by a squadron of stormtroopers. No one moved. They were too shocked, and when their senses returned to them, they knew they were surrounded and outgunned. There was no way out of that room.

A panel on the side wall of the control room suddenly slid open, for a moment, the hearts of the rebels pounded. They steeled themselves to fight their way out if there was only an officer coming out to gloat...

Their hopes were crushed as a deep hiss filled the room.

Luke's eyes widened and he turned to Han, then back to the door, to watch as the ominous black form of his nightmares stepped from the shadows into the cool glow of the room. He almost looked like a twisted inverse of an angel, a black form cloaked in a soft white light.

Luke was silent, cursing his stupidity. Of course he hadn't felt anything as they stormed into the complex valiantly. Vader was blocking him.

He stood and stared numbly at the Dark Lord as his team members were bound and lined against the wall. The troopers never went near him. They left him in the center of the room, staring at the floor; even when he'd unclipped his lightsaber and held it loosely in his hand, like he might drop it at any moment, he stood untouched.

Vader remained in front of the door, watching him, waiting for him.

Finally, Luke looked up and said softly, "It won't be like this." His voice gathered strength as he declared, "It can't be!" He ignited his lightsaber. A hum, and the green of his new weapon mingled with the soft whiteness of the orb just beyond the thin, metal railing.

Vader drew his own weapon, but did not activate it; instead he advanced towards his son. "Come with me."

Luke shook his head, and brought his blade up between them.

Vader continued to move forward. Luke's fellow Rebels and friends were pressed against the wall and made to watch helplessly.

Luke sidestepped and began to back away as Vader moved between him and his companions and began forcing him back. Luke's back finally hit the metal railing.

Vader ignited his lightsaber. "It is the only way, Luke," Vader said, making his first slice at the youth.

Luke blocked it, but he could feel the power behind the strike and knew that Vader had been toying with him at Bespin. If Vader wanted to, he could take Luke apart, piece by piece. The young man began to tremble as he fought to push back Vader's saber, but the Dark Lord was leaning into him, bringing Luke's own blade close to his face. Luke's arms began to shake from the strain; he could almost feel the sting of the blade against the soft flesh of his neck.

This isn't going to work, he realized, and drew upon the Force the best he could, he pushed himself to the floor, disengaged the lightsaber and slid underneath the Dark Lord.

Vader lurched forward from the sudden loss of resistance. His blade sliced through the slim railing and sent him tumbling out onto the catwalk. Luke scrambled back onto his feet and launched himself over the remains of the railing, igniting his weapon in midair. As his feet hit the catwalk, he brought his weapon down upon the hunched figure of the Sith Lord. His father.

Vader dodged the attack and struck at his son to throw the hit off. Luke's blade was deflected and he stumbled off balance. The young man stumbled back and felt his weight shift too far to the right. He glanced down. The catwalk leading to the strange glowing orb stretched over an abyss. Luke gasped and felt himself slip towards it.

Suddenly, he felt himself jolted back towards the catwalk, and looked up to find that his father had dragged him to safety. Glowering, Luke yelled, "I don't need you! I don't need you for anything!"

Vader brought his weapon back up. "I'd rather not see a repeat of our last meeting, young one."

Luke flinched and snarled at the painful reminder of his failure. He charged and slammed his blade against his father's, his frustration fueling his attack. He brought his lightsaber down against his father again and again, forcing his father to take the defensive.

"I will not join you!" Luke screamed, bringing down his lightsaber once more. Just as the blades were about to connect, they both extinguished, neither Luke nor Vader had time to react. Luke fell into Vader and threw them both into the silky white sphere that their battle had brought them close to.

Father and son vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Han pushed himself away from the wall, his eyes as wide. "Where... where'd they go?"

"Silence, rebel," a stormtrooper muttered, but it sounded like he had just said it out of habit. He was moving forward to get a better look at where the young rebel and his lord had vanished.

Han watched the stormtroopers all move forward as he frantically fought to pick the lock on his binders. He smiled as he felt the mechanism click. He pulled the blinders off and sent them gently on the floor, then began working on the blinders holding the wide-eyed rebel next to him.

The stormtroopers were moving in a semicircle towards the catwalk. They all had their weapons raised (since stormtroopers only know how to handle a situation by shooting at it). Han had freed the man next to him, and the two of them set out to free the others. About half of the group was free when a loud crack came from the white ball. Han looked up and frowned as it cracked again and then began pulsing more quickly. Faster and faster... then the globe of light blew, sending both the Dark Lord and the young rebel commander flying into the line of troopers.

Han and Rahyan ran forward and dragged Luke up from where he was sprawled over several troopers, his lightsaber was still clutched in his hand. Han pried the weapon loose and clipped it back onto Luke's belt, then he and Rahyan dragged him up and started towards the corridor. Han yelled for the others to follow.

"Not everyone is free, General Solo!"

"Your hands are bound, not your feet! Run!"

When Luke came to, he was instantly aware of a startling pain in his body. It was everywhere. Tears sprung to the corners of his eyes and he tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. There was a deep woosh, and he felt cool, pure oxygen burn at his throat. He opened his eyes wide and tried to look around. Everything was washed in a deep red. Panic rose in his chest and he tried to sit up.

"Please relax, we still don't know the extent of the damage to your life support systems," a cool voice said.

Luke jerked and looked at the man; his features were washed out by the strange red light.

"Where am I?" he asked, and started when he heard his own voice. Was he half deaf, is that why it sounded so deep?

The doctor looked down at him his brow furrowed in concern, "Oh dear, what's the last thing you remember, Lord Vader?"

Luke stared at the man for a moment, before fainting.

Leia rushed to the landing bay as they brought Luke down the ramp of the shuttle on a hover bed. He was hooked up to an oxygen tank and looked very pale.

"What happened!" she asked as she reached them and began to help with leading Luke to the medbay.

"Vader was waiting for us," Han said grimly.

Leia met Han's gaze, "Again?"

Han nodded, his face with tight with a mixture of anger and concern.

Leia shook her head, horrified. "What happened to him? What did he do to him?" she asked as they got Luke into the medbay and onto the examination table.

"Actually, I think this one was Luke's fault, and he got Vader just as bad as he got himself."

Leia looked at him in confusion and waited for him to continue.

"The energy signature that we were pickin' up, musta been this weird glowing ball thing that we found in the complex. Luke and His Lordship were going at it with those lightsaber things and they fell into it. They were gone completely for a few minutes, then it spit 'em both back out. They were both knocked out, Luke hasn't woken up since."

"Well, Commander Skywalker looks completely unharmed," the 2-IB interrupted. "Whatever that light was, General Solo, it didn't do anything more than throw Commander Skywalker back."

Han was about to say something else when Luke moaned lowly and opened his eyes. Han and Leia both rushed forward.

Luke's eyes flinted around the room and finally focused on Leia.

"Princess Leia?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm here. How do you feel?"

Luke sneered, "Since when is my welfare any of your concern, your highness?"

Leia jerked back and stared at him. "Luke, are you all right?" she asked.

The young man went rigid, and looked around again, and then down at himself. He ran his fingers over his chest and then to his face. His eyes went wide.

"Luke?"

Luke smiled weakly, "I apologize, Leia," he said awkwardly, "I did not know who I was for a moment.

Leia smiled and hugged him. Han looked at him strangely.

Vader watched wearily as Solo and Organa left him to rest. Once the door shut, he sat up straight and jumped off the bed. His bare feet tingled as they connected with the cold floor tiles; he couldn't help but smile. He dashed to the 'fresher and leaned against the sink as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"How," he murmured in his new voice, touching his fingers to his cheek, "is this possible?"

Luke slowly sat up and turned on the medbay bed. He planted his feet firmly on the floor and steadied himself with his hands on the mattress. He looked down. Hands? Hardly. Now that he somewhat knew what to look for, he could feel that both hands were prosthetics. As were his legs.

Luke sighed deeply. The pain radiating through him was terrible. He tried to pull himself to his feet. If his father had to live with this pain every day of his life, he could understand why he was so pissed off all the time.

Slowly, Luke stood, feeling his bulk rise as if the body knew what to do on its own. Like a droid taking the autopilot controls; he realized with a start that that was exactly what had happened. His father's droid legs had pulled him upright.

Luke tried to breathe to calm himself again, but the respirator would only go so fast. His hands shook as he released the bed. He stood still for a few moments, testing his balance. He seemed stable enough.

He took one step.

Then another.

"Oh, Milord, I have your cape."

Luke started at the sudden voice and turned, lost his balance, and fell against the bed.

The doctor stopped in his tracks and stared as Lord Vader clung desperately to the bed rails, looking up at him.

"Sha... Shall I attach it, Milord?"

Luke nodded and let the legs pull him upright again. He shook a bit, then regained balance.

The doctor stepped behind him and refastened the cape. He then stepped back and bowed. "Are you certain you are feeling well enough to leave, Milord?"

Luke stared at him a moment. What would his father say...?

"Give me one good reason not to kill you where you stand," he said in the most menacing voice he could manage. It came out, of course, the same as all his other words.

The doctor looked at him in confusion, "Pardon me, Milord?"

"Uh," Luke paused, maybe that was a bit overboard, "I feel well enough to stand," he amended.

The doctor nodded slowly. "Very good, Milord."

Luke lifted one foot, then the other, and soon he was walking down a long corridor of the _Executor._

_Luke?_

Luke jolted as a voice cut through his thoughts. Suddenly he realized who it was. _Oh, thank the Force! Where are you? _Luke felt a strange ripple from his father.

_I never imagined I'd be greeted like that by you, son._

_Well, you might not have noticed, but things have changed a little._

_Indeed. I suggest we play our prospective roles until we determine how to sort out this... development._

_I'm not going to run the Imperial Navy! _Luke nearly walked into a patrol of stormtroopers as the shock coursed through him at the thought. The small group scattered to avoid touching him, then hurried around a corner.

_I would also suggest not making any contact with the Emperor._

Luke felt the blood drain from his face. _What do I do if I have to...?_

_I do not know. But if you find yourself in a situation where you need to, I will guide you._

_Speaking of guiding me, where are your quarters?_

Luke suddenly felt an odd sensation, and realized that Vader was looking through his, or rather _his_, eyes.

_You've passed it, child._

Luke turned on his heel and stalked back down the corridor. A bewildered officer stepped to the side to let him pass. Vader directed him to the correct door and helped him past the codes.

Luke strode into the room only to be jerked back suddenly.

_What happened?_ His father asked.

Luke turned and glanced behind him, and groaned. _Your cape got caught in the door. _Luke hit the door controls to find the officer he'd passed in the hall outside, looking at the bit of fabric sticking out from the door.

The man straightened the moment he saw Luke. "Milord! I was just... I wanted to... are you all right, Milord?"

Luke felt Vader bristle at the officer's concern. _Kill him for his insolence!_

_Oh, stop. He just wants to make sure you're all right. You're acting strange._

_YOU are acting strange! Kill him._

Luke shut the door the man's face.

_What was that? _Vader seethed.

_A compromise. Rather than kill him, I was rude to him._

Vader was silent as Luke moved to the desk at the other end of Vader's quarters, he sat in the chair and leaned his elbows onto the desktop and propped his fists against his head... or rather, his helmet.

_Don't do that with my body._

_Do what?_

_Slouch like that. You, I, we look ridiculous._

Luke sat up. _Fine. Do you have any idea how this happened?_

_The energy globe. We were studying it. We still don't understand the nature of it, but apparently you and I have uncovered a piece of its mystery, young one. _

Luke rolled his eyes, _Great. Can it switch us back?_

_Possibly. There is one way to test that theory. _

Luke nodded. W_e need to meet. You'll have to capture me._

Vader laughed. Y_ou will have to capture me._

Luke's eyes widened. _How do I go about that?_

_Considering that you're a commander in the Alliance forces, it should not be difficult to hunt us down. _

Luke's jaw dropped. _I have to attack an Alliance base? No way!_

Vader gave the equivalent of a mental shrug. _I can easily stay here and gather intelligence._

Luke's eyes narrowed. _Just remember, I can do just as much damage here as you can do there. _

Vader laughed. _If not more, young one, not to injure your pride, but you're in a better position to do damage as me, than I am as you._

_What?_

_You heard me._

_Yeah, but I'm me, and you're you, and we all know that you are better at causing damage no matter who you are. _

Vader was silent for several moments. _It would be wise for you to speak to as few people as possible._

_Can't you just go somewhere? I'll meet you there?_

_No, Luke! Don't you understand? You, as me, cannot just run away from the fleet for a secret rendezvous and not stir suspicions, just as I, as you , can't get off this blasted base without your friends hanging all over me and trying to get me to "talk to them about my problems!"_

Luke smirked. _I see you're not being as cool-headed as you've let on._

_If that princess of yours kisses or hugs me again, I may be forced to defend myself._

_Oh stop. Where are you? Is the base still on Firenze? _Luke asked, shifting the subject back to the matter at hand.

_Yes, and it looks like we'll be here for some time. It's a quite interesting choice of a base; I do not think I'd look in such a place._

_Don't you even think about picking up tips._

_I cannot help it anymore than you can help going through my desk._

Luke slammed shut the drawer he'd been rummaging through.

_So, can I do some psychotic thing like hold the base hostage and demand that they turn you over to me?_

_They will ask you why I did such a thing when you return._

Luke was quiet for moment. _You're going to let me go after we switch back?_

_Good point._

Luke rolled his eyes. He couldn't worry about that now. He had to get himself out of the most feared body in the universe.

He felt Vader's amusement flood over him.

_Ironic how one is so defined by one's appearance, isn't it?_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

Luke paced Vader's quarters, carefully trying to map out his plan of attack. He still couldn't believe that he had to command the Imperial Navy, attack one of his own side's bases, and kidnap... himself.

He wondered what Vader and his body were doing...

Han sat across from Vader, his eyes trying to peer through his Sabacc adversary. Lando sat to Vader's right, leaning his cheek against his fist. Wedge, one of Luke's friends and a pilot who had survived the battle of Yavin, Vader had learned, was leaning back away from the table. They had folded; it was just Vader and Han.

And Vader knew that Han was bluffing.

Vader also had discovered that Han knew what Luke's tells were to know that he had a poor hand, so Vader was fidgeting, studying his fingernails, and smiling awkwardly at Han.

Han placed his last bet. Vader met it.

"Okay, kid, lemme see what'cha got."

Vader laid down his hand. Wedge whistled. Lando cursed. Han's jaw dropped.

"Sabacc! How the hell did you... are you cheatin', kid?"

Vader's eyes narrowed, the room temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. "Are you calling me a cheater, Solo?"

Han tried to stare him down, then laughed uncomfortably, "'Course not, kid." He pushed the winnings across the table to Luke, "It's all yours."

Vader smiled.

Han stood. "Let's go get something to eat."

Sitting in the mess with Han and Leia, Vader suddenly started when he heard his son's voice in his thoughts.

_All right. I'll be there in ten hours._

_You have a plan?_

_No, I'm gonna wing it._

_You cannot. This must be handled correctly._

_I never handle anything correctly, haven't you figured that out?_

_Quite. What are you bringing for ships? _

_Just the _Executor.

_Bring the _Avenger _and the_ Judicator _as well_.

_I don't want a bunch of ships there!_

_The Alliance will not be intimated by one Star Destroyer._

_Who's in charge of this operation?_

_Me, technically._

_Yeah, well... fine, I'll be there in ten hours, with the _Avenger_ and _Judicator.

_Very good. _

Vader lay on his back on Luke's bunk, staring at the ceiling, waiting for his flagship and her two companion ships to drop out of hyperspace and send the rebel base into frenzy. He had his hands tucked behind his head, and his ankles crossed. His eyes started to close, when he suddenly heard a knock at his door. He groaned and pulled himself up from the bunk and answered the door.

A young woman with blonde hair cascading down to her shoulders was leaning against the doorjamb. Her arms were crossed against her chest, over her very tight flight suit.

"Hey, Luke," she said in a soft voice, it almost sounded like she was purring. "I heard you had another run in with Vader." She reached up and touched his forehead while slipping inside and shutting the door behind her. "How do you do it, Luke? Two confrontations with that monstrous man! You are so brave."

Vader folded his lips into his mouth and wet them nervously. _LUKE!_

_What?_

_There's a girl in your room!_

Vader felt Luke looking through his eyes at the young woman advancing on him.

_ARGH! That's Estrie Talamaur! I have such a crush on her! What is she doing there?_

_She just showed up!_

Vader felt the frustration radiate from his son.

_Okay, look, you need to get her out of there without making her think I don't like her. _

Vader smiled awkwardly at Estrie as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _How?_

_Sith, father! I thought you were the Great Dark Lord of the Sith! Are you telling me you can't handle a girl? _

_No, I'm telling you that as you, I cannot handle a girl._

_Okay, repeat after me. 'Oh, Estrie, it's so great to see you.'_

_That's ridiculous, I'm not saying that. _

_You're not saying it! I am! Do it!_

"Oh, Estrie, it's so very nice to see you."

_That's not what I said. _

_It's good enough._

Luke groaned. _Now say: _'_Vader is still after me. He won't rest until he finds me. I'm afraid for those close to me until he is defeated. Then... then I might be able to find someone to share my...'_

_Oh, stop it. _"Estrie," Vader brushed two fingers over the girl's face. "I really like you, but your spice addiction and habit of frequently visiting the male pilots' barracks has me concerned for our future. I am a very respectable and dignified young man, and I cannot associate with one who involves oneself in such practices."

Estrie stepped back, shock made every inch of her body rigid, and then she scowled in rage. She slapped him. "Why you no good— nerf herder!"

She let out a sob and fled from the room.

Luke was silent for several moments before saying, _I didn't know that about her..._

Vader gave a satisfied smirk. _Naïve farmboy. _

_Are you going to do that to every girl I meet?_

Vader didn't even pause. _Yes._

Luke strode from Vader's quarters with the menacing aura of his father. He mentally crossed his fingers, hoping that he was going the right way. He kept his pace steady; having already learned that if he slowed down, the cape would tangle between his legs and threaten to trip him. Who knew that a piece of fabric could be such a menace?

He finally found the lift and stopped before it, pressing the button.

The _Executor_'s Admiral stepped up next to him. The man inclined his head, "Milord."

"I trust that the fleet is prepared for departure—" Luke glanced down at the man's name badge, "Admiral Piett."

Piett nodded, "Yes, Milord... what part of the fleet you have chosen to take is prepared, Milord."

"Do you question my reasoning, Admiral?" Luke asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

"N-no, Milord, I simply do not understand why we would not strike the Alliance with our full might."

"Not everything is about strength, Admiral."

Piett nodded, and swallowed nervously, "Milord, I... Milord, why are you using this lift?"

Luke looked at the lift door, and then at Piett, "Do I usually walk?"

Piett's eyes shifted back and forth nervously, "You have a private lift, Milord."

"Oh," Luke said.

The two men stood there in the corridor before the lift doors for an awkward moment.

"Well," Luke said after the moment of thick, uncomfortable silence, "I guess I'm off to that private lift of mine then." He started back down the corridor.

Piett stood, watching the Dark Lord retreat, and then followed. "Milord?"

Luke glanced back over his shoulder and walked faster.

"Milord?"

Luke began to jog.

"Milord!"

Piett caught up with him just as he reached the controls to Vader's quarters; frantically he punched in the code and dashed into the room. Piett slipped in behind him, knowing that if he was wrong, he'd probably die.

"Milord, I—"

Darth Vader's form held up his hand. After a few brief moments he said, "Okay, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone..."

Piett was staring at his commander with a particularly pale hue growing on his cheeks. Finally, he found the courage to speak, "Milord, I mean no offense, but you have been acting strangely since the... incident."

Luke went to the leather armchair placed across from a matching sofa and fell into it. He waved for Piett to continue.

"I mean, Milord, the one visit you made to the bridge you... fell onto the navigation officer's station..."

Luke cringed at the memory. That was the damned cape's fault.

"... the four or five times you've been lost on B deck and C deck, the stormtrooper who had a heart attack because you thanked him..."

Luke held up his hand, "Okay, I get it."

Piett's eyes' narrowed, "And you have developed a rather uncharacteristic habit of speech and... posture."

Luke glanced down at the leg he had propped up on the small table between the chair and the sofa.

Luke pulled himself to his feet and began to pace. "I like I said," he began, "You can't tell anyone..."

Piett leaned against Vader's desk and asked if there was any alcohol stocked in these quarters.

Luke shook his head, "Trust me, I've looked."

Piett took a few deep breaths then peered closely at Luke's mask, "How extraordinary..."

"Yeah, well, if you're done marveling, I'd like to get my body back."

Piett nodded, "Yes, yes, and doubtlessly Lord Vader feels the same."

"So, you'll help me... capture him?"

"We've been hunting down Commander Skywalker for sometime, to just pick him up so easily..."

"But I'm Luke Skywalker!" he whined desperately (or, the best he could manage). "And Vader _wants_ to be captured."

"Yes, but we will arouse suspicions."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I think we'll arouse a few more if I play Darth Vader for much longer."

Piett looked at him seriously, "Point taken."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Estrie Talamaur tore down the corridors of the rebel base towards her small personal starship. Once she reached the cockpit, she fell heavily into the pilot's seat and slapped the comm. unit.

"Ajax, Xack, we're going to step up our schedule."

"Why's that, love?" a thick voice returned through the comm..

Estrie's eyes narrowed, "I just have a feeling that our window is closing."

Vader sat on a stack of crates by the _Falcon_, his eyes absorbing the datapad he held. His feet were propped up on an empty fuel canister.

"Hey, Luke."

He glanced up to find Han and Leia approaching him. Han was sauntering and smirking and Leia looked a shade too red, indicating that they'd most likely had another argument, and the smuggler had won.

"What'cha reading?" Han asked when Vader looked up at him.

"Oh, some fleet reports," Vader replied nonchalantly.

Leia sat next to him on a crate, "Oh? I thought you were briefed on all the current reports?"

"Oh, just refreshing my memory."

Leia nodded and smiled. She thought it was great how dedicated Luke was to the Alliance. Vader held back a smirk as he caught the thought wafting off from the former princess.

"Look, Luke," Han pulled a crate over for himself and sat in front of Vader, "We've been thinking that maybe you should take a break from the action until this stuff with His-Dark-Lordship has settled down."

Vader frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Vader." Han said bluntly.

Vader tried to look sheepish, thinking that was probably something Luke would do. .

"Luke," Leia leaned forward and rested her hand on Vader's knee, "Are you sure you're okay? Ever since you came back from..."

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Then do you agree that you should lay low for awhile?" Han prodded.

Vader shrugged and continued to read the datapad, "Sure, if it'll make you feel better."

Han and Leia exchanged frowns. Vader felt the change in mood and looked up suddenly. He'd screwed up. Luke wouldn't give in that easily.

"But," he began slowly, hoping to rectify the slip, "I don't agree. I don't think I'm at any more risk than either of you."

Leia put her hands on her hips, "He has been hunting you for the past couple years, Luke, or have you forgotten?"

Vader shrugged, going back to his datapad; he didn't have much time left to collect intelligence from the Rebel ranks.

"Hey, Skywalker!"

Vader suppressed a sigh and looked up again; did his son really have to put up with this constant aggravation?

Estrie was a few hundred yards down the hangar bay, waving her hand for him to come to her. He groaned and shook his head at her.

"My hyperdrive is acting up and I need to make an ammunition run. Can you please help me get her going?"

Vader rolled his eyes and jammed the report in his pocket as Han yelled back, "Yeah, we can help you with that Es', be right there."

She waved back, "Thanks!"

Vader trudged down the hangar towards Estrie's ship. Han had gone back to the _Falcon _to get his Wookiee friend Chewbacca, and had left Vader to brave Estrie alone. It wasn't that he couldn't deal with her, it was that he didn't have time to; Luke and his flagship would be arriving soon and he'd be getting out of this Rebel rat hole, but before he went, he wanted to gather a few... interesting facts. He curled his fingers around the datapad and clenched his teeth. How did Luke ever get anything done with all of these "favors" he was constantly dragged into performing?

The Sith Lord incognito traipsed up the ramp of Estrie's ship, _Tala's Shadow_. The small starship sat innocently in an unlit corner of the Rebel hangar, perched on its landing gear like a delicate bird.

Vader said nothing as he climbed the ramp and entered the ship; he went straight to the hatch where he knew he'd find the _Tala's Shadow'_s hyperdrive access panel. He popped the hatch open with ease and crouched, inspecting the machinery. His eyes narrowed.

The hyperdrive was in perfect condition.

He stood just as footsteps sounded behind him in the dark; he turned and saw Estrie step partially out of the shadows.

"The hyperdrive seems fine..." Vader began.

"I know," she smiled and came closer, revealing her right hand in the dim light; raised and pointing a blaster at his chest.

She smiled wickedly at him, "You think it's cute to humiliate me? Well, we'll see how cute you think you are when I collect the bounty Vader has on your scrawny neck."

Vader was at a loss of words for a moment. Unable to act scared before this sorry excuse for a woman, he opted to simply mutter, "Oh, this shall be interesting."

Luke fought not to tremble as someone behind him announced that they'd soon be coming out of hyperspace. He stood before the huge viewport on the bridge of the _Executor_. Piett had told him how the Dark Lord always stood here, looking out at the stars, waiting for the moment when he would spring into action. As Luke stood there, his hands locked behind his back, staring out at the star lines, he couldn't help but wonder if his father had stood in this very place thinking about him. What had he thought if he had? About dominating the galaxy or finding his lost son?

Luke had to forget his train of thought as Piett stepped next to him and the star lines collapsed into points of light, and a planet loomed before them.

"We have incoming," one of the officers behind Luke immediately announced.

"We're being hailed," another voice said.

Piett glanced at Luke, but Luke was already spinning on his heel and ordering that the line be opened.

"A bounty hunter named Talamaur, Milord. Says she has a bounty of yours..."

"Bring her aboard," Luke snapped, and started for the lift, subtly gesturing for Piett to follow. There was no way he'd ever make it to the landing bay on his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

Vader sat slumped in one of the seats of the cramped cockpit, his wrists bound together, while Estrie and her two bounty hunter buddies scrambled around him, preparing to dock with the _Executor_. They couldn't believe their luck when Vader's ship came careening out of light speed just as they were clearing the Rebel base. They could make the exchange with no risk of losing Skywalker in the meantime. They'd heard about his knack for miraculous escapes, and were glad that they wouldn't have to be witness (or victim) to one.

"What do you suppose Vader will reward you with for bringing me to him?" Vader asked in a quiet voice as they prepared to enter the massive hangar of the _Executor._

One of Estrie's thugs turned and looked down at him with a sneer, "Your bounty is at 'bout a quarter million credits, boy, and I reckon we can squeeze a few more outta him, since you're in such fine condition," the man smiled greedily at Vader.

Vader simply smiled, "You think a disgusting excuse for a sentient being like yourself could squeeze the Dark Lord of Sith?"

"Aye," grunted the man, "Money ain't nothing to him."

"Who said it had anything to do with money," Vader's eyes drew into slits, "Perhaps you should recognize more important things."

Both thugs turned to him this time and began laughing so hard that spit flew out from between the rotted, black teeth left in their mouths.

Estrie ignored them as she brought the ship down perfectly in the landing bay. She could see Vader and an officer striding across the massive hangar to meet them. She pulled off her safety restraints and stood, turning to her companions and prisoner. And froze.

Luke Skywalker was standing; the binders that held his wrists were off and on the floor at his feet. Ajax and Xack were also at his feet, unmoving. Their faces were twisted into silent screams, their dead hands were clutching at their throats. Estrie took in the scene calmly before raising her eyes to meet those of the man whom she thought to be Luke Skywalker.

"So, the rumors are true. You and Vader have a few things in common."

Vader sneered, "You have no idea." He could sense Luke outside, probing for a way to get in. He obliged him and tapped the ramp release lightly with the Force.

Vader's imposing form strode into the small cockpit, looked at the devastation at Luke Skywalker's feet, and then threw his arms in the air.

"Father! You couldn't have waited ten more minutes? Do you have to strangle everyone?"

Estrie stumbled back as Vader appeared to whine at Luke Skywalker and call him "father," of all things. Her eyes widened in horror as Skywalker scowled at the Dark Lord and then turned his cold, hard eyes upon her. She knew something was horribly wrong. Luke Skywalker would never look at anyone with such hatred; even her, who had kidnapped him and dragged him off to his mortal enemy to be traded for credits. She felt her breath catch in her throat as his bright blue eyes bore down upon her. She began to see stars and tried to gasp, but her throat seemed to be stuck together. She sank to her knees and was vaguely aware of Vader leaping forward and tackling Luke to the durasteel floor. Her breath returned in a rush and she rocked slightly, grabbing a nearby chair to steady herself. She stood and stared as Darth Vader held down a snarling Luke Skywalker.

"We have to dispose of her, Luke! She has seen!" Luke yelled at Vader.

Estrie stared, totally confused.

Darth Vader shook his head, "No! Just let her go!"

"She would have betrayed you!" Luke spat.

Vader kept shaking his head in denial, "She... she did exactly what we needed."

"If you had been yourself, she would have brought you straight to me!"

"Isn't that what you wanted? Why kill her?" Vader cried.

Estrie finally pulled herself to her feet and stared at the two, finally understanding, and yet not understanding how it was possible.

"Luke?" she said meekly, her hard, bounty hunter persona melted away.

Darth Vader's form looked up at her, "Es... it's... a long story."

Luke, she knew now that Luke was in Darth Vader's body, looked down at Vader who was pinned under the massive mechanical body of the Sith Lord. He seemed to consider his position for a moment and then made a decision. He was in a physically superior body and he was in command of the Super Star Destroyer that they were currently occupying. Luke seized Vader by the collar and dragged him up from the floor and down the corridor of the ship. He called back down the corridor at Estrie,

"As soon as we're clear, close the ramp and get out of here!"

"What about you?" Estrie screamed back.

"I have to reverse this nightmare!"

Estrie was trembling fiercely, but she was able to make her way down the corridor behind Luke and Vader and close the ramp behind them. She leaned against the hatch and just breathed for a moment, then rushed back to the cockpit.

Vader was glaring bullets at him as he dragged him down the ramp to the waiting line of stormtroopers. Luke flung Vader into the troopers and ordered them to restrain him, they obeyed immediately; Admiral Piett who stood with them was not looking so confident.

Piett glanced between the fuming form of Luke Skywalker, whom he knew to be his lord and commander, to the figure of Darth Vader, whom he knew to be a Rebel commander and enemy. If Piett pretended that he wasn't aware of the switch, he might avoid the wrath of the Sith Lord, if he didn't pretend, and tried to liberate his lord now, the stormtroopers would likely gun him down. Piett remained still, opting to act later; Luke Skywalker's burning eyes found him, however, and locked onto him.

Lord Vader knew.

Piett felt himself start to shake, and he glanced at Luke, hoping that he wasn't going to do something stupid.

"Bring him to my quarters." Vader's voice filled the hangar bay, "Commander Skywalker and I will have a... chat."

Piett had to fight not to heave an audible sigh of relief as he followed the procession from the landing bay to the lifts.

Han ran to the command center as klaxons wailed through the complex, when he finally found Leia he gasped breathlessly, "What's happening?"

Leia was looking extremely pale and worn, her reply was tight, strained, "Estrie's ship just blasted out without proper clearance... just after she left the atmosphere she rendezvoused with the _Executor._"

Han took a step back and looked around wildly, "Luke was on that ship! She asked him to help her with her hyperdrive! Do you think she..."

"Collected Vader's bounty on Luke? Yes."

Han swore violently, "We've got to do something!"

"We have incoming," one of the figures seated in the command center cried out.

"A message?" asked Leia as she fought her way to his station through the chaos.

"No, a ship. It's coming in."

Han's fist closed into a tight ball, "It's _her._"

Luke ordered the stormtroopers out the moment they deposited his body onto the floor of Vader's quarters. Vader glared up at him, and Luke suddenly realized that to a third party who didn't know of their switch, nothing would appear amiss. Their third party, Piett, however, was aware of their predicament, and was slightly behind Luke's towering form.

Vader stood and glared up at Luke, "You let her escape!"

"You killed her friends!" Luke shouted back the best he could through the vocoder.

"They were bounty hunters who were going to _sell_ you."

"Sell YOU."

"They thought I was you!"

"Well, they we're going to sell me to you, and that's what you wanted!"

"Yes, but—"

"Look," Luke cut off Vader, "We're together now, let's just figure this out."

Vader nodded then glanced at Piett, "Admiral, how did you find out...?"

As Vader spoke, Luke walked towards his desk, tangling the cape around his legs; he tumbled out of sight behind the sofa.

"I see," Vader said.

Han, Leia, Chewie, and a battalion of Rebels met Estrie on the landing platform. She opened the ramp and came halfway down with her hands held over her head.

"Look," she said, "I know this looks bad, but I think in the long run you'll thank me."

"Oh yeah," Han snarled, raising his blaster, "Why's that?"

"Because," she sighed, "That wasn't Luke that I just escorted to the _Executor."_

When Estrie had finished explaining what she had witnessed and deduced, the others sat stunned, staring at the floor, the ceiling, crates on the floor; only Han stared at her.

"Do you mean to tell me that jerk was cheating at Sabacc? I _knew_ Luke didn't know how to play! I lost five hundred credits in that game!"

"Han," Leia said seriously, "Luke is trapped in Vader's body and aboard his flagship with Vader..."

"Who has my money!"

Leia rolled her eyes, "Come on, the _Executor _is still in orbit, if we can hurry we might be able to track their exit vector."

Han smiled and shook his head, "There's no need, sweetheart, I know where they're going."

She frowned, "Where?"

"To get their bodies back."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

Luke sat on the sofa, dejectedly, with his arms hanging between his knees and his black boots tilted towards each other as if the toes contained magnets. His father paced the floor before him with his hands clasped behind his back.

"You... you didn't do anything awful at the base, did you?" Luke mumbled at his agitated father.

Vader looked up from the floor at him; his lips pressed tightly together, pushing the blood from them, "I won quite a bit of money from your smuggling friends in a Force assisted Sabacc game."

"I bet Han loved that."

"I told off your secret girl-crush, who was plotting to kidnap you and sell you to the Empire."

"I forgave you for that, just not for trying to kill her—or for killing her friends."

"Co-workers," Vader corrected.

"It was murder."

"_Execution._" The Dark Lord corrected, and resumed his pacing.

"Well, in any case, I'm mad at you."

Vader paused again and looked at him seriously, "I think that with all of the humiliation you've caused me, you can find it in your heart to forgive me," he bit out sarcastically.

"You must have almost given yourself away to my friends while you were with them!"

"Almost? Perhaps, young Luke, but you sent Miss Talamaur _back to the surface with that very information!_ "

Luke tilted the unwieldy helmet, "...Yeah, I might have done that."

Vader could not delay the attempt to switch back any longer. He couldn't stand the burning humiliation every time Luke had to masquerade as him. He was able, however, to act like a convincing prisoner, due to all of his pent up frustration. He had Luke order the fleet back to the tiny installation where the mysterious orb was still being held; that, he deduced, would be their only hope of reversing the curse they'd stumbled into. And his only hope of retaining his dignity.

He stood, with his jaw locked, as Luke fastened a pair of binders on his wrists. Piett had offered to get a trick pair (as he was none too eager to restrain his commander), but his offers were silenced when Vader wordlessly displayed the binders worthlessness on his wrists, even when occupying another's body.

The trip to the surface was silent and uneventful. Luke managed not to trip and Piett managed not to faint as the group exited the shuttle and Luke dragged Vader by the arm towards the installation. When the stormtrooper escort moved to follow, Luke waved them back to the shuttle.

"Stand guard," he ordered and then turned his back to them, dragging Vader with him.

Han, Chewie, Estrie, and Leia crouched in the foliage near the entrance of the Imperial compound and watched as Vader, Luke, and an officer approached.

"Are you sure that's Luke?" Han asked, staring at Vader's form dragging Luke towards them.

Estrie pursed her lips and nodded, "I know Luke and I'm pretty sure I know Vader, and I'm fairly certain that Vader doesn't fidget."

Her three companions watched as Vader picked at his cape while Luke keyed in a code to open the door to the compound.

Han nodded, "And Luke doesn't know the Empire's codes..."

Luke's head suddenly turned and looked straight at the group concealed in the underbrush. His blue eyes narrowed as he grabbed Vader by the collar and dragged him into the complex.

"He saw us!" Leia cried, jumping up and running towards the door.

"Leia!" Han stumbled out and ran after her. Chewie and Estrie exchanged glances then charged out behind Han.

Leia got to the door just as it began to slide shut. She threw her body against the door frame and propped her feet onto the closing door, wedging it open with her body. Han came sliding in next and helped her hold the door for the remaining seconds before Chewie and Estrie arrived. The Wookiee simply shoved the door back and jammed it, leaving it permanently opened.

Han nodded and stepped back, "Good enough. Let's go."

Estrie grabbed Han by the elbow as he stepped through the doorway behind Leia and Chewie, "Han, I think I should tell you..."

"It'll have to wait," he said offhandedly and moved to go into the complex.

Estrie didn't let go, jerking him back, "But I know why Vader..."

"Yeah, so do we, sweetheart, Luke blew up his little toy." Han pulled him arm away and disappeared into the dark corridor.

Estrie swore softly, "You don't deserve to know anyway, you brute."

Luke groaned and tried to pry Vader's fingers off his collar, "Come on! I can walk on my own! I want to switch back just as badly as you do!"

"Yes," Vader snarled, stalking down the dark corridor, "But you'd also like to stall and give your friends a chance to catch up."

Luke couldn't argue with that. He tried to gain some leverage to fight back, but he had to fight just to stay on his feet. "How come you're just as strong in my body?"

Vader looked back at him and smiled darkly, "That's my body, I know its weaknesses. I know that when their center of gravity is thrown off, the droid legs must fight just to keep their feet on the ground."

"Well," Luke spat back, "I'll have to remember that."

Vader kept dragging him forward, "Oh, there will be no need. The days of us being in opposition are at an end."

Luke tried to jerk back as sudden desperation washed through him. He knew that Vader wasn't going to just let him go, but he hadn't spoken about it freely until now. The trapped Jedi looked at Piett who was walking calmly at his side while he was dragged awkwardly down the corridor. Piett had a nasty looking blaster clenched in his right fist.

The corridor ended and the three stepped into the control room housing the sphere. It sat serenely, just as it was the last time Luke saw it. Vader dragged Luke all the way to the still fractured railing and gave him a slight shove, letting him drop to the floor. Luke crashed against the twisted metal and gasped as his respirator missed a beat.

Vader turned away from his fallen son and gestured to his admiral, "The Rebels have followed us. Call the squadron in behind them. We shall trap them."

Piett nodded and pulled out his commlink.

Luke was trembling. He clutched at the warped railing trying to pull himself to his feet. Awkwardly the droid legs began to pull the bulky body up. As he began to rise, Luke caught sight of something dangling from his father's hip.

Two lightsabers.

Without thinking, Luke reached out and yanked his weapon from the belt.

"Luke!"

Han burst through the doorway, followed by Leia, Chewie and— Luke blinked—Estrie.

Vader's head snapped from Han to the weapon that had just fallen into Luke's outstretched hand. Blue eyes narrowed, Vader slowly, deliberately, pulled the second lightsaber from his belt. Luke ignited his weapon, casting a green glow over the room; Vader followed suit, mingling it with the red tint of his own.

Luke's friends froze and watched as the Dark Lord and the young Rebel moved towards each other.

"Oh no, not again," Han muttered.

Luke struck down hard, remembering how incredibly powerful the Dark Lord's blows could be. Vader easily blocked and shoved him back. Luke stumbled and stared at his body, dumbfounded.

Vader sneered and pointed the tip of his blade towards Luke, "You think it is physical strength that gives me my power, young one?" He shook his head, "No... it is the Force."

Vader balled his fist then flung it in Luke's direction, spreading his fingers as he thrust his hand out. Luke felt an incredible burst against his chest and he tumbled backwards onto the catwalk. He gasped, feeling panic spread through him for the few seconds that it took for the respirator to readjust from the blast. He grabbed the thin railing and pulled himself up.

"Stop using the Dark Side in my body!" he screamed.

Vader just laughed and hopped nimbly out onto the catwalk.

Luke backed away as Vader advanced. Suddenly Vader stopped and yelled, "Admiral, remember we will both be unconscious when we emerge. Be sure that we _both_ are on that shuttle when it leaves this planet!"

"NO!" Luke yelled as Vader plowed into him. The two stumbled together then pitched into the brilliant orb.

"No!" the princess tried to run forward, but Solo grabbed her and held her back.

"They'll come back out on their own," he said quietly, his eyes on the glowing ball.

Piett watched the Rebels, and fought back a smile as he heard the sound of running feet echo down the corridor. The Rebels turned and looked behind them. They had heard it too.

Solo grabbed the princess and dragged her behind him as he positioned himself so that he didn't have his back to the approaching stormtroopers or Piett.

"Why?" the Rebel general asked, "What does he want with Luke?"

Piett stood calmly, dignified, biding his time. He knew the troopers were moments away. He could see the princess peeking out from behind the man. Her brown eyes were wide and desperate. They just wanted answers. They wanted to know why they were going to lose their friend.

The stormtroopers suddenly burst into the control room. The squad leader looked to and fro as if looking for something to shoot. He saluted the admiral.

Piett casually waved his blaster in the direction of the Rebels. "Restrain them."

As the troopers moved toward the four, moving cautiously and watching the howling Wookiee closely, two bodies were suddenly spit from the free-floating orb.

Like dolls, the bodies of Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker were flung into the line of troopers. Piett immediately sprung into action.

"Get them back to the shuttle! The rest of you, hold off the Rebels!"

The troopers moved to obey their admiral, but were flung back by the swinging arms of Chewbacca while Han and Leia fought their way through the pile of troopers towards their unconscious friend.

In the chaos, Luke was hefted up by his arms and dragged down the corridor.

Estrie watched with relieved satisfaction as Lord Vader and Luke Skywalker were settled into the medbay. She crossed her arms and suggested to the medic that they secure both of them to their beds until they knew if the switch was successful.

She slumped down into a chair between the beds and started to contemplate how they were going to figure out who's who. She sighed deeply just as a low groan came from her right. She turned and watched as Luke's blonde lashes fluttered and then opened. Bright blue eyes stared at the ceiling for several moments before turning towards her.

Luke felt like he was swimming. The darkness was thick and warm; he felt like he could sleep forever. The darkness was breaking, however, and he felt the comforting sleep being dragged away. His eyes cracked open and he struggled to focus and remember where he was. He looked up and saw a familiar face.

He frowned, "Estrie?"

She smiled, "I'm here, Luke, you're all right now."

Luke's frown grew deeper, "What happened?"

"A squadron of troopers made it to the complex before you were thrown from the sphere, it was a mess, but I was able to get to you and drag you out of there," Estrie explained softly.

"And Vader?"

She smiled, "We got him too."

Luke's eyes widened in amazement, "But... what will we do with him?" He moved to sit up and found himself pinned down by thick straps. Eyes wide with panic, Luke began to frantically pull at his restraints.

"Shhh, Luke, its okay, it's just a precaution," Estrie explained.

Luke's head fell back onto the pillow just as Piett stepped into his line of vision; his thin lip's pressed into a humorless smile.

"Yes, just a precaution." He turned towards the medic, "Release Lord Vader."

Fin.


End file.
